Songs of forever after
by seeking-out-sunshine
Summary: A lot changes after the war and a lot doesn't / Naruto Uzumaki and life after the war
1. Track 1

As much as I love Naruto's ending, I don't. Also I have rejected Naruto Gaiden completely. If you get me started on why I will write you a 20 page essay. And although the last…was beautiful but I don't think Naruto would actually leave Hinata hanging for two whole years! Even then, you have to admit Naruto's confession was weak compared to Hinata's. So this is my take on what happened after the war. It's gaiden and the last non-complaint but sticks to canon otherwise. I hope you like it.

* * *

Now Playing:

 **Track 1: Pompeii**

previous play next

* * *

Naruto's story can start from a lot of places.

It could start from his birth. The day _was_ pretty damn eventful. It was the day the fox demon almost destroyed Konoha. It was the day the 4th Hokage passed away. Most importantly it was the day he lost everything before he even realized he had them. But if it were up to Naruto, then his story wouldn't start from there. He wouldn't want his story to start with a tragedy that devastating. Even if it was the beginning and he can't do anything about it.

Or maybe if the author of his story was kinder, his story would start from the moment he realized he actually _mattered_. It was the day when he almost doomed his own village, the day he was first hinted of an existence within him, the day one of his teachers tried to kill him, the day one of his teachers saved him or as he remembers it, the day he realized that somebody _cared_.

No matter where his story began it would definitely include his days with Team seven. Being badass, saving lives (cats' lives, mostly), destroying notorious villains─those are the days that shaped him to be the man that he is. But the bad parts would probably be included in the story too.

Every time Sakura felt broken and pathetic, every mistake Sasuke made when he was lost, every person he couldn't save and the story of the war; that would be there too. The parts of his naivety and failure and childishness are going to be revealed. It wouldn't be much to tell if they weren't. His mistakes are what made him human, it's what made him _real_. But even so, he doesn't want them to exist. He would rather the pain not be in there but… they _should_ be too. Because his parents, old pervert Jiraiya, Neji, Itachi, Obito and so many more were alive and they _died_ for this story to have a happy ending and they should never be forgotten.

So he wishes for his story to have a sequel. The first one would be about his making. It will speak of the war, the pain, the mistakes and sadness. The second would be of his life, where he honored those who sacrificed everything for their dreams and how he made their dreams come to be. If the first story is a frustrating read, if the readers screamed at him for being such a fool, then the second ought to make them proud.

The first part of his tale has already taken place. He has no hand over it now. But if he were given the choice Naruto would like to start the second part to begin from the moment he opened his eyes─

In a hospital room where he laid broken, dominant arm missing, bloody and battered but alive, when an itchingly familiar white ceiling, the dull pain, the familiar scent of alcohol and the song of a robin in the distance somewhere, were all that he registered for a few seconds.

But time moved as it always does and he remembered. He bolted upright; ignoring the agony in his body, the need to find out was so much greater.

"Sakura, he's awake." Sasuke said. With his eyes bandaged, an arm not there, bruises all over, Sasuke looked as awful as ever. But Naruto was hardly one to say, he probably looked just as bad if not worse.

"I hadn't noticed." Sakura spoke. She didn't take her eyes off the board but walked over to his side. She was tired, that much was clear. There were bandages on her too. But she paid them very little mind. But the exhaustion and hurt left her with no energy for manners and plenty of room for rude and sarcastic retorts. "How do you feel, Naruto?" she swiftly arranged the pillows behind him and helped Naruto to settle.

 _Fantastic. Perfect. Amazing._

The words were at the tip of his tongue. It had been so many years since he's felt this much at peace, so many months and days and seconds where he dreamt of this moment exactly. He's never been better, he wanted to say. He desperately wanted to tell them so. But try as he might the words would not form. He couldn't tell them about how beautiful the world seemed him because it didn't seem that way.

Naruto took a look around. There were no empty cots in the room. Each one held a recovering shinobi. He spotted Shikamaru at the end of the room lying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. His mother was sitting by his side, sobbing.

Lee and Tenten were in one corner. They had found place on the floor. The wounds in their heart were much worse than any injury in their body would ever be. Neji is gone and they did not know Of Gai-sensei would stay to help them heal or follow after their friend.

Ino was tending to someone he didn't recognize. Her eyes seemed so hollow. But she worked. She walked to one patient from another. Ino shot an empty smile at him once she had noticed his gaze focused on her.

Naruto's heart jumped to his throat when he spotted Hinata in the cot next to Sasuke's. She was so still that it was terrifying. He almost mistook her for dead, before he caught the barely-there rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing. She was alive. The relief didn't last long when he noticed how hurt she was. This girl saved him again and again and he let her get hurt to this extent.

Sai was on the floor by the window. He leant against the wall and kept drawing in the notebook he held. Both his legs were broken. But other than that, Sai didn't seem as hurt as most. He felt a relief like nothing else when the other boy took notice of him and smiled.

Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Bee, not even Kakashi or Tsunade were there. But somehow he knew they were alright too. They probably took refuge in some other room. All his friends, family were broken; a part of them missing, never to return again.

And it hurt. Everything hurt. The pain was worse than anything he's ever felt before and all he wanted to do was to pretend that this was not real; that all of this was just a nightmare. He will wake up 12 years old and with the world in his palm. But how could he? Naruto lost the ability to lie to himself so long ago.

So he forced himself to accept the reality. He took it all in and memorized every scene. This moment, right here, would not repeat. He looked at his friends; still here, still breathing but far from okay. But they would be, someday. They have years and years to heal and to learn to feel alright again. When they have picked up the pieces, they will make sure that no child ever feels this way again. And for now, that is enough.

"Alive." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura looked up from her chart. The question was unnecessary because he knew that she understood. Naruto looked to Sasuke this time. Both of Sasuke's eyes were covered with gauze and most his face was swollen. But Naruto needed nothing to know that that the other boy felt the same.

"I feel alive, Sakura-Chan." He forced himself to smile. "I feel _alive_."


	2. Track 2

Now Playing:

 **Track 10** : **My Boy Builds Coffins**

previous play next

There is a funeral.

There is _one_ funeral.

One funeral to remember the hundreds that passed away. Their individuality gone already and the fallen became just that─ the fallen. Not someone's child, not someone's sibling, not someone's friend, not someone's lover─ just a fallen warrior with no favorite color, no pathetic allergy, no odd scars and no annoying quirks. They didn't seem human anymore.

Naruto clenches and unclenches his fist, teeth gritting together to keep that growl in. The anger is misdirected but there is nothing to do about it.

"…always live in our hearts."

Naruto is the first one to dart away when the pastor finishes his speech. His pace is fast but not hurried. He nods at villagers in the passing, shares soft sad smiles with some. He will come back soon and trade more false comfort. Offer his condolence to all the families and whisper how brave the fallen were, how they're selfless and brave, he will come back and speak like he knew each of the martyrs when he didn't. But before all that he needs space, silence and solitude and a moment to mourn.

He didn't expect anyone to be by the forest but there is.

Hinata Hyuuga is sitting by the tree, her knees folded to her chest and her chin resting upon them. Looks like the heiress needed some space too. Naruto considers leaving and finding another spot but he's too late. Hinata's suddenly alert eyes dart to him.

She stiffens at first but relaxes soon after. She lifts her face and offers him a tired smile, "Naruto-kun." She calls in greeting. "Needed to get away?"

"Yeah…" Naruto's voice is just as tired as Hinata's, "You, too?" She hums in confirmation. "Should I …go? I can find another place if you want to be alone…"

"No, it's fine." She says before settling her chin on her knees again. "Come sit."

Naruto does.

The silence that follows is not one of comfort but of sadness and melancholy, guilt and regret, oh so many regrets. Naruto thinks about hollow eyes and last words, he thinks about the tears shed and the war and the blood. He wonders if thing will ever be like before. He tips his upwards and stares at the sky. Naruto feels the grass under his fingers, the bark of the tree in his back, the wind in his face, the sweat trickling down his neck and appreciates it all.

Hinata offers no comfort when tears start roll down his cheeks and in return, Naruto keeps silent when her soft sobs fills the air.


End file.
